Fushigi Yuugi 2: Heartless
by lei b
Summary: (Sequel to 'Sayonara, Hotohori') A new enemy attacks. Hotohori is gone. And a new warrior appears... [EPISODE 3 UP!]
1. A New Enemy

This is the continuation to "Sayonara Hotohori." Actually I wrote "Sayonara Hotohori" to link the series with this story/series. It's going to be in episodes, so I call it a series. I hope you will like it…  
  
A million thanks to g3ozLizh, JupiterHalo, Phoenix Feathers, Hotohori Fan, and Lady Sage for reading and reviewing "Sayonara Hotohori. You made a huge difference. Arigatou gazaimasu, minna!  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Miaka was standing in what seemed like a field. The grass was long and there were a few flowers here and there. She looked around but saw no one. The sky suddenly got dark with clouds.  
  
'What's going on?' she asked herself. Then she saw a man covered by shadows.  
  
"Dare…?" she asked. The man stepped out from the shadows.  
  
Miaka gasped when she saw whom it was. "H-Hotohori?"  
  
Then, another figure appeared to the right of Hotohori. "T-Tamahome?" Hotohori turned to face Tamahome. They each took out a sword. They stared at each other for a while. Then they attacked each other. Miaka could only watch in fear. "Iie… This can't be happening… It's just like that time… Stop…onegai…" she pleaded.  
  
It was no use. Hotohori and Tamahome were still fighting. Then another person appeared. It looked like a young girl. The girl was standing next to where Hotohori was. Miaka started walking towards them, when she heard an evil laugh. The fight was still going on. "Who's there?" she asked. She saw a flash of light starting to glow. Then a ball of energy launched straight towards Hotohori.  
  
There was a blinding flash of light.  
  
"Celina!"  
  
When the light disappeared, Miaka saw the girl in front of Hotohori.  
  
"Celina!?" Hotohori repeated the girl's name. She had blocked the attack with his body. She fell back on the Hotohori's lap. Tamahome came running to them. Tears started running down the Hotohori's cheek. One landed on the girl's cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. With her hand, she reached up and wiped his tears.  
  
"Don't cry…Hotohori." She said softly.  
  
"Doushite…?" he managed to ask him. "Why did you get in the way?"  
  
She just smiled. "Because… I love you…"  
  
"Hold on!" Tamahome finally said. "Hold on!"  
  
Celina looked at Hotohori again and smiled. "Z-Zutto…aishiteru…Hotohori… zutto…" she managed to say to him.  
  
"Don't talk like that!" Hotohori said through watery eyes.  
  
Miaka was shocked at what she was seeing. She was so shocked she couldn't move.  
  
Hotohori held on tight to the young girl. "Don't leave me alone Celina…onegai…" He watched as Celina closed her eyes. "Celina…Iie…"  
  
Miaka was crying as well.  
  
"Celina…"Hotohori whispered. "IIE!!!"  
  
Miaka heard that evil laugh again.  
  
'Hotohori…' she said silently.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Miaka woke up. She was breathing heavily.  
  
"Doushita?" asked Tamahome. He had woken up when she sat up.  
  
"It's nothing." For some reason Tamahome didn't believe her.  
  
"Are you sure?" Miaka just nodded.  
  
"Don't worry, Tamahome. Let's go back to sleep…" Tamahome smiled at her and went back to sleep.  
  
'What was that dream?' she asked herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a large, dark room there was a tall man with long, black hair that reached his waist and golden eyes. He was sitting in what looked like a golden thrown. He had a glass of wine in his right hand. There was an image showing Miaka and the others.  
  
"Those fools! They think they can live in peace now." He grinned and took a drink from his wine. "Soon… very soon." He laughed.  
  
A person appeared in front of him. It looked like a young man. He had long hair that was tied back. He was wearing black clothes. He knelt down in front of the man that was sitting down.  
  
"Ah, my brave warrior." The man on the thrown said. "Come forward." He commanded.  
  
As ordered, the warrior stood up and walked closer to the thrown.  
  
"She those people and the girl?" he said pointing at the image. "You know what to do…And don't fail me… Understand?"  
  
"Hai." The warrior backed away and bowed. Then he disappeared. There was silence again. The room was dark; there were no lights. The man took another drink from his wine. Then he laughed evilly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 "Ohayo, Tamahome"  
  
"Ohayo, Miaka." Tamahome walked into the kitchen where Miaka was making breakfast.  
  
"How do you want your eggs?" she asked him.  
  
"Scrambled please."  
  
He went and sat down at the table. She went and placed two plates on the table. When she sat down, Tamahome spoke. "Miaka…"  
  
She looked up at him. "What is it?"  
  
He took a breath. "What was wrong with you last night?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well… you looked pale and out of breathe. Did you have a nightmare?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. I nightmare. That's it, I had a nightmare."  
  
"Are you sure it was just that?" He looked at her a bit concerned.  
  
"Don't worry, Tamahome. I'm fine." She began eating. 'Please don't ask me any more questions, Tamahome…'  
  
They were quiet the rest of the time.  
  
'What was that dream about anyway? Hotohori's gone. And who was that girl? I need to find out…'  
  
Tamahome noticed she was spaced out, but didn't bother asking her any more questions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a tall man with long hair in a dark room. He was just standing there, waiting for the right moment.  
  
"Suzaku no Miko…" he thought for a moment. "Miaka…" he paused. "You'll pay for what you did to me.…I swear it! …Hnn… I have a mission to complete. I won't let Lord Shin down." He pulled out his sword and started practicing. He stopped and put his hands in front of him holding the sword. "Soon… You're end will come soon… Suzaku o Miko… Suzaku Seishi… I'll destroy you all with my bare hands." He grinned at the thought of coming face to face with Miaka and the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chichiri was in his apartment when he sensed something strange. 'What is this strange power I sense?' he asked himself. He started getting worried. 'I need to talk to everyone.' He stood up and went to his phone. He dialed Miaka's number and waited for someone to pick up  
  
"Moshi Moshi?" Miaka's voice came from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Uh, Miaka?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"It's me…Chichiri."  
  
Chichiri! I'm glad to finally hear from you!"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that."  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
"Uh, actually…I called because I need to talk to you and the others about something important."  
  
"Sure. I'll tell Tamahome." She paused. "Chichiri?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Are you alright?" Chichiri didn't know what to say. He didn't want to lie to her. But he had to.  
  
"H-Hai." 'Sorry Miaka.'  
  
"Well…alright. Where do you want to meet?"  
  
"At your house, if it's alright with…"  
  
"Of course. We'll meet you here."  
  
"Ok. Ja na."  
  
"Ja ne, Chichiri."  
  
He hung up. 'What is going on? What is this power?' He was having a hard time trying to figure it out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shin was still sitting on his thrown. He called out for his warrior.  
  
The long haired warrior appeared in front of him. He knelt down and bowed to Shin.  
  
"Yes, my Lord?"  
  
Shin smiled. "It is time for you to pay a visit to the Suzaku no Miko and the Suzaku Seishi." He paused. He stood up and went to the warrior making stand too. "Remember what I told you, Kei." He looked at him in the eyes. "Don't fail me."  
  
"I won't."  
  
Shin grinned.  
  
"Good. Now go."  
  
Kei bowed to him, then disappeared.  
  
Shin was left alone once again.  
  
"Suzaku no Miko…Suzaku Seishi…soon…your end will be soon…"  
  
  
  
**************************************************  
  
Ok! That's it for the first episode! Please tell me what you think…  
  
I'll post the next episode as soon as I can, k? 


	2. Apperance of the Enemy

Oi minna! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been very busy lately, so I couldn't. Anywayz. here's the second episode of this fanfic!  
  
Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!! *^________________________^*  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
"Doushita Chichiri?" asked Miaka.  
  
He looked at her and at everyone else.  
  
"I think. something bad is about to happen."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but. I sensed something or someone. Their aura was very strong."  
  
"Do you think it could be Tenkou again?" Chiriko asked.  
  
Chichiri shook his head. "Iie. This feels different. More powerful."  
  
"But then." Miaka started. ".What could it be?" she asked looking at Chichiri.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
It was silent for a moment. Then Tamahome spoke. "What do you think it's up to?" he asked.  
  
"Probably nothing good."  
  
"Are you sure it's evil, Chichiri?" He turned to look at Miaka.  
  
"That's the problem. I can't sense whether it's good or evil."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well." he paused. "I sense strong evil from it, but." he stopped for a while.  
  
"But, what?" asked Chiriko.  
  
Chichiri stood up from where he was sitting and went towards the window with his back towards everyone. "I can also sense a familiar aura coming from it."  
  
"Familiar? How?"  
  
"I don't know, but."  
  
Now it had started to rain. Lightning lit up the house.  
  
Chichiri turned around to face them again.  
  
"I think we should prepare for the worst."  
  
It was silent again. This time it lasted longer.  
  
"What are we going to do without Hotohori here?" Miaka suddenly said. "He was the strongest Seishi. Without him." She began to cry. Tamahome took her in his arms trying to calm her down.  
  
"We can ask your brother, Keisuke, and your friends, Yui and Tetsuya, to help." Chichiri suggested.  
  
The three of them had gone to visit Toki. So they couldn't attend this meeting.  
  
Miaka started to calm down. 'Hotohori, why did you have to leave? I miss you so much.' At the thought of Hotohori, Miaka's heart sank.  
  
Suddenly the room started to get dark and all the things started to disappear. They all stood up and got closer together. It was as if they were being taken to another dimension.  
  
"Welcome Suzaku no Miko, Suzaku Seishi." A male's voice came from the darkness.  
  
Everyone turned to see who it was but it was too dark.  
  
"Dare ka?"  
  
A tall dark figure appeared in front of them.  
  
"Dare wa.?" asked Chichiri.  
  
The figure slowly stepped forward so they could see who it was.  
  
Everyone was shocked when they saw who it was.  
  
'Hotohori.?' Miaka said to herself.  
  
The figure turned out to be a man. He had long, dark hair that was tide into a loose ponytail. He was wearing a black outfit. And he had a grin on his face.  
  
"Na wa Kei." He looked over at Miaka.  
  
'He looks like Hotohori... But that can't be!' Miaka kept telling herself.  
  
Kei grinned when he saw Miaka's look on her face when she saw him.  
  
"It can't be." Chichiri murmured.  
  
"Naze da?" Tamahome asked Kei. "Why would you betray us, Hotohori?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kei said. "And my name is Kei, not Hotohori."  
  
"You're our friend. Why turn against us?" Chiriko asked.  
  
"Friend? True. I was you friend. But that was before. Before Miaka rejected me. Before I died because of her. Now I'm a new person."  
  
"What do you mean? What has happened to you?" Chichiri yelled.  
  
"Simple. I thought about it and. the truth is. I like who I am now." He paused and looked at Miaka. She couldn't stand his gaze upon her. Then he continued. "I found out that deep in my heart, I really didn't love Miaka. That all that fighting against the Seryuu Seishi was in vain. I regretted every ting I did as your 'friend.' I didn't want to be your 'friend'. Then, Lord Shin found me. Me told me he could make me someone else. Someone with no regrets. With no emotions. With no heart. So I accepted..."  
  
".And you became who you are now." Chichiri finished.  
  
"I see you haven't changed, Chichiri." Kei said with a grin.  
  
Suddenly, the surroundings started to change again. This time, they ended up in what seemed like a big room with a throne. And someone was sitting on it. It was a man. He stood up and walked toward them. He stopped beside Kei. He was taller that Kei though.  
  
"Allow me to present myself. Ore wa Shin."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************************  
  
So? What did you think of about this chapter? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews, k?  
  
.I promise I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.  
  
Until next time, Jamatta!!  
  
PS---- Sorry this chapter was short, but I didn't have much time. Gomen ne. 


	3. Discoveries

Hey guys! Here's the third chapter of "FY 2: Heartless"!!!! I'm glad you like the second one. And sorry again it was short. But this is longer!  
  
I'll leave you now so you can read the fanfic.  
  
I hope you enjoy!!  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Allow me to present myself. Ore wa Shin."  
  
  
  
"Shin...?" Chichiri said to himself. "What do you want with us? What have you done to Hotohori?"  
  
Shin just laughed softly. "All I want is for all of you to be dead. And who better to kill you than someone who was a dear friend to you." Shin grinned.  
  
"But, why Hotohori?" Miaka asked.  
  
"Because." Shin started. "Besides being the strongest of the Suzaku Seishi, he was the most pure hearted."  
  
"Pure Hearted? What do you mean?"  
  
"Everyone else carried guilt in their hearts."  
  
Chichiri looked down. "I think I get it now."  
  
"Chichiri, you carried the guilt of the death of the one you loved and your friend. Mitsukake carried guilt from his beloved Shoka's death. Tamahome was devastated about his family's murder. Tasuki from Chiriko's death. Nuriko felt guilty for his sister's death." He paused. "So I thought best to choose Hotohori."  
  
"Kisama." Tasuki about had it with Shin. He was getting more and more angrier.  
  
"Who are you to take Hotohori and turn him into someone else? To take him away from his friends?" Miaka whispered trough whimpers.  
  
Shin looked at her. "Miko, it's your fault I chose him."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"His heart was broken. So he was weak against me. Besides, he is the one that accepted."  
  
"No. You're lying. He couldn't have. He just couldn't."  
  
"But he did. And now he is your enemy. You must destroy him if you want to defeat me."  
  
"No. We will never fight against Hotohori!" Chiriko yelled out.  
  
"Well then... you better be ready to die. Because my warrior will not hesitate to kill all of you."  
  
"How can you be so cruel?" Miaka whispered.  
  
Then someone else appeared beside Kei. A female this time.  
  
She turned and bowed at Shin.  
  
Miaka and the others just stared at the girl wondering who she was. And as if she read their minds, she turned to them and introduced herself. "Watashi wa Celina."  
  
'Celina?' Miaka thought to herself. 'That's the girl I saw in my dream. But, how?'  
  
Celina was wearing black clothes, like Kei. She had long, black hair that was tied into a loose ponytail, light green eyes, and her skin was really light.  
  
There was something about that girl that Chichiri sensed. Something that felt different. He could tell in her eyes. They were full of sorrow.  
  
"Why are you helping Shin?" Chichiri asked her.  
  
Celina was surprised at his question. She didn't answer him though. She just looked at him.  
  
Somehow, Chichiri sensed what she was trying to tell him. And he didn't ask more.  
  
"Kei." Shin called out. "What do you want to do? Do you want to wait to kill them?"  
  
"Hai. After all." he paused and looked at Miaka. "I can always kill them some other time." He grinned.  
  
Celina wrapped her arms around Kei. Miaka noticed this and got a bit jealous. Although she had no right to be.  
  
"I think that a good idea." Celina said looking at the Suzaku Seishi. "You should be grateful. Now you have some time to prepare." Then she grinned.  
  
Shin began to disappear. Then their surroundings started to change as well. They were returning to Miaka's house. But Kei and Celina had not disappeared yet.  
  
Celina pulled her arms away from Kei and turned to face Miaka.  
  
"You thought you wouldn't see the "Shijin Tenshi no Sho" ever again, didn't you? Well now it's back." she paused. She looked down at Miaka's stomach. Then looked back up at her face. "Will you be able to save you child, Miaka?"  
  
"Nani?!" What Celina said shocked Miaka. "H-how did you know? What do you mean by that?"  
  
Celina didn't answer. She just turned around and looked at Kei who was looking at her. "Let's go." Celina stepped towards Kei and stopped when she was right in front of him. Then he put his arm around her. Kei looked up at Miaka, before they disappeared.  
  
Miaka dropped to her knees and started to cry. Tamahome went to her side and put his arms around her. "Doushite.?" she whispered. "Doushite? Why can't we live in peace?"  
  
Nobody said anything.  
  
Nuriko tightened his fists. But said nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shin was sitting at his throne. Then Kei and Celina appeared. They both bowed to him.  
  
"The time is near." he began. "Soon, I will have what I want. Soon that child will be no more." He laughed.  
  
Celina looked over at Kei and he looked back.  
  
"Kei. Celina." Shin called out. They both turned around to look at him. "Hai?" They said in union.  
  
"I want you two to prepare for your battle. I want you both in top condition, understand?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Shin noticed a look of uncertainty on Celina's face. He stood up and walked towards her. He lifted her head up with his hand.  
  
"What is troubling you, my dear?" he asked in a serious voice.  
  
She hesitated to answer him. But she did in the end. "I-I was just wondering why. you wanted to. destroy that child." She looked away.  
  
He just grinned. "That child will be very powerful. He might even be powerful enough to defeat me. That is why I want him dead."  
  
"But." Celina started. "Tamahome isn't as powerful as Ho-Kei is. He could easily defeat them."  
  
"True, but there is always a possibility that the child will be stronger than the father."  
  
Celina looked at Kei. Shin noticed and he spoke again. "That is why I need you two to be together." That last remark made Celina face Shin again.  
  
"W-what do you mean?"  
  
"Simple. Hotohori was the strongest Seishi. And he is now on my side. Now all I need is his child."  
  
Both Celina and Kei were shocked by what they had just heard.  
  
Shin turned around and went back to his throne.  
  
"Celina, I raised you. I took care of you. Now it time that you do me a favor."  
  
Some maids came into the room and brought some bowls of fruit to Shin. "Now go." He told them.  
  
Celina dropped to her knees. She felt strong arms around her shoulders. She looked up to see Kei. He smiled at her. Then they both disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok. what did you think of this episode?  
  
Personally, I don't think I made a very good job on it. But oh well. I just hope you guys like it.  
  
I'll post the next episode when ever I can. So keep you eyes peeled because the wait won't be that long! I promise!  
  
Well. Ja ne for now!  
  
PS-Don't forget to review! 


	4. Celina and Kei

I'm so sorry I took such a long time to update. I've been really busy with schoolwork and all. But, now I have finally posted the next chapter!  
  
I hope you like!!  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Miaka was sitting down on the couch. Tamahome was beside her. The others had already gone home.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Miaka asked putting her hand on her abdomen. Tamahome put his hand on top of hers. He didn't answer. "I don't want anything to happen to our child." she paused. "Demo. Hoe can we fight against Hotohori?"  
  
Tamahome still didn't answer.  
  
Tears ran down Miaka's cheeks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chichiri was taking a walk through the park. He stopped in front on a fountain. He stood still. "I'm glad you came." He suddenly said.  
  
A figure appeared behind him. He turned around to see Celina standing in front of him.  
  
"So, why did you want to talk to me?" she asked.  
  
"Why are you on Shin's side?" he answered with a question.  
  
Celina didn't answer. Chichiri noticed that her eyes were a little red.  
  
"Were you crying?" he changed the subject.  
  
"Iie." She answered bluntly.  
  
He didn't ask more.  
  
"You haven't answered my question." He suddenly said.  
  
"Why would you want to know?" Celina asked back.  
  
"Because. I'm worried about you."  
  
"Worried? About me?" Celina was confused. "Why would you worry about an enemy?"  
  
This time it was his turn to not answer. He looked down.  
  
"You are a kind hearted man." she paused. "I hope you stay that way, HouJun."  
  
Chichiri jerked his head up when he heard what she had called him. "What did you just call me?"  
  
Celina just smiled.  
  
"How is it you know.?" he asked as he stepped forward and grabbed her arm. Her smiled disappeared.  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Tell me. How do you know so much?"  
  
She still didn't answer.  
  
He let go of her arm and sighed. "I see." He looked at her. "You won't tell me."  
  
She didn't say anything.  
  
"Well then," he paused. "Answer me this."  
  
Celina looked at him in the eyes.  
  
"Who are you, really?"  
  
There was silence. Chichiri looked at her, waiting for an answer. She looked down. Chichiri was beginning to think that she was not going to answer him, when she spoke. "I do not know."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
There was silence again. "I do not know. who I am." Celina again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shin was sitting in his throne. There were a few dancers dancing for him. But he didn't seem to be looking at them. He seemed spaced out. 'Celina. My dear Celina. Thanks to you and Kei, I will have what I want. You have been so loyal to me, and I appreciate that. I always did love you.' he said to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Chichiri asked in confusion.  
  
"I do not know." Celina repeated. "I have no memories of my parents or of my family."  
  
"You lost your memory?"  
  
She nodded. Then looked at him again. Her eyes were full of sorrow and melancholy. Chichiri could see she was in pain. He could tell she wanted to cry. But yet, she did not.  
  
He placed his hands on her shoulders and asked, "Why don't you cry?"  
  
"I do not know how." Celina answered.  
  
Then, without warning, Chichiri pulled her in his arms. He embraced her so tightly, as if to not let her go.  
  
Celina was both surprised and confused. She was being embraced be her enemy.  
  
She finally brought her arms up and hugged him back. She didn't cry though.  
  
After a few minutes, she pulled away and took a few steps back. "I have to go. Don't think this changes anything between us. We are still enemies." With that, she disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kei was in his bedroom. He was sitting on his bed, thinking about what Shin had said. He had a pair of black, sleeping pants on.  
  
He heard a knock on his door. He stood up and went to open it. He found Celina on the other side of the door. She was wearing a small, short blue nightgown. It had straps and showed almost all of her legs.  
  
"Celina?"  
  
"Shin-sama said I have to sleep here from now on." She said, looking at him.  
  
Kei stepped aside so she could enter. She walked towards his bed and sat down. Kei walked up to her and stood in front. "Where did you go?" he asked softly.  
  
She didn't answer. He knelt down on one knee in front of her and lifted her chin up with his hand.  
  
"Doushite?" he asked. "You seem worried. If not sad."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
He wasn't convinced. He stood up and stood her up as well. He gazed into her green eyes.  
  
"I know something is wrong. I can see it in your eyes, Celina."  
  
She didn't say anything.  
  
Kei put a hand on her cheek and caressed her bottom lip with his thumb. His other hand, which was on her waist, pulled her towards him. Their faces were only inches away. Which were turning into centimeters as Kei gently and slowly lowered his head.  
  
Celina did not move. She just stood there, letting him get nearer and nearer. She left her arms out to the side.  
  
When he was about an inch away, she closed her eyes. She didn't have to wait long as he took that as a sign that it was all right to kiss her. She felt soft lips on hers. He kissed her lips softly. Then he started biting her lower lip, causing her to open her mouth. Kei took that opportunity and slipped his tongue into her mouth.  
  
His took his hand from her cheek and pulled down a strap from her night clothes. Then he pulled the other one down with his other hand. He let it fall to the ground. He put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
He slowly led her towards the bed and carefully laid her down.  
  
Then he started kissing her neck. Placing small kisses. He stopped and started sucking on a certain part of her neck.  
  
They were both so caught up in their emotions that they didn't realize that what Shin wanted was coming true.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know, I know. This episode was kind of off the story line, right? Well, actually it wasn't. This was just part of Shin's plan.  
  
Anywayz. I hope you guys liked this episode! I'll post the next one as soon as possible! 


End file.
